


through the screen and baby i miss you

by strawberrykihyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boyfriends, Crying, Cute, Fluff, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, Skype, short but cute i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykihyun/pseuds/strawberrykihyun
Summary: Yukhei starts to miss Donghyuck a bit too much.





	through the screen and baby i miss you

Yukhei and Donghyuck are in a long distance relationship. That's the only way to put it. 

Donghyuck lives in Seoul, South Korea with Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin, while Yukhei is on an exchange in San Diego, the United States, living with his partner Youngho. 

From what Yukhei's told him, Youngho is sweet and nice and treats him well. Donghyuck is glad that Yukhei can live his experience nicely, and he keeps pestering Yukhei to remember that he has to treat Youngho equally as nice when he comes to South Korea.

It's 3:37 in the morning on Sunday when Donghyuck hears the far too familiar ringtone blaring from his MacBook Air. 

He groans and rubs at his bleary eyes, waking up nonetheless because he knows who's calling.

No sane person, living the same time zone as him, would call at almost 4:00 am. 

He tries to make himself look awake, slapping his face a few times and clearing his throat, opening his eyes wide so that they didn't seem puffy. 

He quickly turns on the light in his room before sprinting back to his laptop before the call cancelled itself. 

He accepts Yukhei's call before he even unplugs his laptop and brings it to his bed. While he's waiting for the elder's face to pop up on his screen, he arranges his pillows onto his headboard and pulls the blankets up to his chin while balancing his MacBook on his lap.

"Boo," Yukhei's scratchy voice calls, making Donghyuck smile as he finishes shifting and settles into a comfortable position. 

"You're not funny," Donghyuck sighs lightheartedly, having Yukhei hum in a way which sounds like he doesn't believe the former. 

"Hey, you're cute Hyuckie," Yukhei compliments, fondly staring at the adorable boy on his laptop screen. 

Donghyuck giggles, fucking giggles which he never does in front of anyone. 

"You're greasy," he says back, watching himself turn red on the screen. "How've you been hyung?" He decided to ask, getting his mind away from the cheese. 

Yukhei hums loudly, pretending to think about it hard. Donghyuck rolls his eyes before patiently waiting, letting Yukhei go through his ministrations. 

"I could be better," he admits, making the younger's eyebrows furrow on the other side of the screen. 

"Why?" Donghyuck asks, and the genuine concern is something which never fails to make Yukhei's heart flutter. 

Donghyuck was always so, so caring. Even if he was on the other side of the world, his heart and mind still made time for Yukhei. That thought makes Yukhei feel giddy and special all over. Not that he was complaining, of course. 

"I don't know Hyuck. I just woke up today and decided that I missed you a lot more than I did yesterday," Yukhei answers sadly, sending a somewhat forced smile to the younger. 

Donghyuck tenses, and also feels his heart clench. 

"Yukhei..." Donghyuck simply mumbles, since they both agreed that they wouldn't talk about these kinds of things when they were apart, they agreed on this before Yukhei left for his year long exchange. 

It's only five months in, not even halfway done, and Yukhei was already breaking a rule. 

"I know Donghyuck, I'm sorry for talking about it," the elder apologizes, and Donghyuck feels his heart ache when he hears the crack in his boyfriend's voice, along with the hoarseness if his voice. 

Donghyuck misses Yukhei too; every single day he misses Yukhei more than the next. He just decides not to say anything for the better judgement, he tries to forget about it and focuses on the texts he receives and sends throughout the day. 

Donghyuck knows that nothing healthy could come out of thinking about his long distance relationship with Yukhei, so he doesn't want Yukhei thinking about that too. 

The younger wants Yukhei to enjoy his time in San Diego, without having to be paranoid about anything, and without having to think about him too much. 

Deep down, it hurts the both of them. 

They just don't admit it often. 

Donghyuck is ripped out of his thoughts when he hears a sniffle from his laptop, and his eyes widen significantly while he's staring helplessly at the screen. It's times like this where he wishes Yukhei was within arms reach, and not on his fifteen inch screen, on the other side of the world. 

"Hyung please," Donghyuck begs, because he knows that if Yukhei starts to cry then he will too. If anyone ever cries about heir distance, it's Donghyuck. He barely keeps it together at the sight of a virtual Yukhei, how is he going to keep it together at the sight of a virtual crying Yukhei? 

"Donghyuck-ah..." Yukhei smiles, watery and sad and Donghyuck really doesn't think he can keep it together for any longer. "I see you through the screen everyday, but baby I miss you." 

The second he feels the first tear slip, he quickly wipes it away with his red sweater paw, trying to hide his whole sad expression behind his sleeve. 

"I made you cry," Yukhei announces in a defeated tone, having Donghyuck cry a bit harder because the elder shouldn't be feeling that way. 

The younger shakes his head as he watches Yukhei let out more stray tears, trying to muffle his sobs so that a) his roommates don't hear and b) so that Yukhei doesn't feel too bad. 

"I-I miss you too hyung," Donghyuck says with a trembling voice, sniffling and wiping his snot away with his now damp sleeve. "B-But it's okay." 

Yukhei opens his mouth, but Donghyuck continues to speak before the elder can. 

"I love you hyung. It's worth it. You'll come back. Soon hyung," he says quietly, making Yukhei dry his tears on the other end of the call. 

He nods at Donghyuck's words, sending a genuine smile to the camera afterwards. 

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, wiping his cheeks. "I'm sorry, really. How's your day been Hyucks? Did I wake you up?"

It's the effort Yukhei puts into going back to a normal conversation which has Donghyuck smiling and cleaning up his own face, also sending Yukhei a smile through the screen. 

"I had fun hyung. Renjun hyung cooked today and he always makes the best chicken," he says, starting a spiel about how tasty his dinner was. 

"But I had tons of homework," the younger then pouts, starting to go off about how his teachers make him mad and stressed with all the homework he gives him. 

"I guess now it's fine though," Donghyuck hums, clutching his orange pillow closer to himself. "I get to talk to you."

Yukhei smiles with his heart fluttering in his chest, leaning his cheek into his palm as he gazes at Donghyuck with what the younger can only label as pure adoration. 

"I love you Lee Donghyuck, I can't wait to come back home."

Donghyuck smiles, hiding his blush in his pillow.

"I love you too Yukhei. I can't wait until you're home."

Donghyuck couldn't care about the fact that it was 4:18 in the morning, that they were in different time zones, or that his cheeks and eyes were a mess because of his tears, because if he could talk to Yukhei, even through the screen, it was enough. 

Yukhei is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> eh it’s short


End file.
